Osaka Storage Facility
Constructed in 350 AS by Samura, the Osaka Storage Facility is the largest structure of its type in all of Sirius. Fuel shipments mined from the Crow Nebula by the Gas Mining Guild (GMG) are stored here until they can be transported to distribution points in the other colonies by foreign shipping companies. Infocard *LOCATION: Honshu system *OWNER: Samura Heavy Industries *CLASS: Akebono *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: 200 Ships Selling *None. Commodities Selling *H-Fuel - $42 *Oxygen - $7 *Water - $21 Guns For Sale *Adv. Flashpoint *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Debilitator Turret *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Rumors "This is the largest storage and shipping facility in the entire Sirius Sector. From here, Samura and Bowex ship H-Fuel to the far corners of the House systems. H-Fuel is the lifeblood of space transportation. It is the one raw material that Kusari has been blessed with in abundance." - Chief Clerk Kenji Yamaguchi, Samura Heavy Industries "Kusari has controlled the H-Fuel since the dawn of Jump Gates. There are those at Samura who feel that Kusari did not exploit this powerful tool more effectively in the past, as Liberty has done with their Trade Lane technology monopoly." - Chief Clerk Kenji Yamaguchi, Samura Heavy Industries "The Blood Dragons have become bolder. They have attempted frontal assaults on Osaka in recent years. It would be a catastrophe if they were to start a chain-reaction explosion in the storage areas. We have strengthened the tank walls as a precaution." - Osaka Bartender Uchimaro Funkai "A Blood Dragon spy was discovered last week. He had entered a restricted H-Fuel re-pressurization area without the proper credentials. When confronted, the impostor blew himself up, killing several guards. We were lucky -- the effects of the blast were absorbed by a structural bulkhead. One must always be vigilant." - Osaka Bartender Uchimaro Funkai "Osaka is old; Samura is no longer maintaining the tanks well. We know that shortly the GMG will abandon us. There have been numerous complaints by Bowex about the dangerous conditions, but there is little that we can do." - "The GMG has transferred its Gas here as long as anyone can remember. Osaka's isolated location was intentional. It would not have been cost effective or safe to place such a facility planetside. We needed to keep it clear of the clouds for security reasons." - Dr. Tadashi Sato, Samura Heavy Industries "Samura will open an H-Fuel complex larger than this in Hokkaido, once the criminal element has been reduced to an acceptable level. Hokkaido is much closer to markets and less susceptible to Edge World pirates than the Sigma systems. Kishiro and the GMG will not be able to compete." - "Rumor has it that there will be an "attack" by the Blood Dragons someday soon that will result in teh destruction of this facility, and a massive insurance claim will be filed with the government. Just business as usual for our company, I guess..." - Section Chief Yoshio Endo, Samura Heavy Industries "We have bought the GMG's gas at very reasonable prices for 400 years. Now they betray our trust and secretly negotiate with Kishiro. They will pay for this. Perhaps there will be fewer State Police available to patrol this system in the near future..." "This is the primary distribution point for Naha gas produced in Sigma-13. Ogashawa H-Fuel is shipped directly from Sigma-19 or transferred on Honshu to Kishiro transports." - Takao Goto, Gas Miners Guild "People in Kusari think we are their long lost children that will return someday. We do share our genetic heritage with Honshu, but not much else. The goal of the GMG is to find an ocean planet somewhere in the mists of the Edge, with plentiful fish to reestablish our traditional way of life." - Takao Goto, Gas Miners Guild "The GMG has faithfully delivered gas to Osaka for many years. And what does Samura do? They give us half the market price. We felt bound to honor the unfair agreement from many centuries ago. Soon they will pay. The GMG will insure that Hokkaido will not be their for many years to come." - Takao Goto, Gas Miners Guild "Bowex is the only foreign shipper to be granted landing rights at Osaka for over 200 years. We supply all of Bretonia's H-Fuel needs. We are hopeful that the arrangement can continue, although we hear murmurs of great changes coming." - Bowex Sales Rep Howard Thomas "Samura has approached us about plans to open a new gas storage area adjacent to Shinjuku in recent months. We're not quite sure what is going on within Kusari -- plotting and scheming on all sides." - Bowex Sales Rep Howard Thomas "I must say, Samura has let this facility fall into disrepair in recent years. We have pointed out numerous cracks and corroding joints in the tanks to their inspectors, but nothing ever comes of it. The Blood Dragons are always trying to sabotage the place, and at this rate, their job will be simple." - Bowex Sales Rep Howard Thomas Category:Bases Category:Kusari Systems